Electrical, mechanical and performance requirements for wireless electric vehicle charging (WEVC) systems are highly individual and customer specific. However, manually designing each aspect of such systems is very time intensive. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses for computer aided design, tuning and matching of wireless power transfer systems are desirable.